Can't get you out of my head
by twizzlerr
Summary: A tomhermione fic, Postwar. Hermione has been hiding from her past since the death of Voldemort. But, after her old lover tries to reach her from the grave she falls into his trap once more as he tries to escape death one last time. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The house was dark and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of bare feet hitting hardwood. The fridge door was opened and someone could be heard rummaging through the contents. Eventually, a mop of curly raven hair bobbed above the fridge door and the head moved towards the kitchen counter. This head happened to belong to a very slim, very pale boy around the age of eleven. The boy placed a plate of chocolate cake on the kitchen counter and with a silver fork in hand began to devour the sugary goodness.

However, the boy didn't get to finish his cake because a light flickered on in the kitchen, making him stop like a deer caught in headlights. "Mother," He said smoothly, looking up from his cake to face the woman who had caught him eating her favorite dessert.

The boy expected his mother to speak, and he waited for the explosion with a bowed head. But, it never came. Instead, another fork was plunged into the cake and she began to eat with him. "I can't really get mad at you for this." She said, kissing the mass of black curls on his head. "It's very good cake if I do say so myself." She said proudly, as it was her who had done the baking.

"Thanks Mum." He murmured, but he still wasn't very happy about having to share his cake. His mother just chuckled and took another bite of cake. "I'm going to head back to bed now. Go to sleep once you're finished." She got up, her slippered feet dragging across the ground as she left.

"Wait." The boy said, looking up from his midnight snack. "Can I ask you something, Mum?"

"Anything Blake, what is it?" she asked, moving back to sit beside him on one of the bar stools. "I found something yesterday, in the attic. At first I thought it was nothing, but I looked closer and I noticed something. I wasn't going to ask you about it, but I'm rea-"

She cut him off, a small smile on her lips. "What is it sweetheart?" she asked. Blake shoved his hand in his robe pocket and shoved a black and white photograph across the counter towards her.

At first, she was confused as to what it was. But, when she picked it up and looked closer and look of horror overtook her face. "Mum, is that my father's father?" he asked, treading carefully when he saw the look on his mother's face.

"No." was the blunt reply. Blake stared down at the picture. He didn't know who else it could be. The young man looked a lot like himself. Almost exactly like him, but his hair was straight and he was much taller. The young man was standing beside a pillar of some sort, an arm draped lazily around it. He was smirking and he kept winking in his mother's direction. "Who is it then?" the boy questioned his mother who was trying her best not to look at the man in the photograph. "He must be a wizard, seeing as it's a wizard photo."

"It's your father." She murmured; her voice barely above a whisper. Blake opened his mouth to argue, but his mother cut him off. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." She said before getting up from the counter and hurrying off towards her bedroom.

She ran up the stairs, rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. The woman collapsed onto the carpet, gasping in an attempt to stop herself from crying out. Why now? After all those years of avoiding even the thought of him, why had her son found that picture? He was dead, but even from the grave he wouldn't let her forget him. No, Tom Riddle would be with her always. Just like he promised.

Okay, if anyone wants me to continue with this story please tell me. I've got quite a few ideas as to where this story can go. So, anyone who is interested in seeing more please review! Oh, and Tom will be an active character in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger woke with someone's fingers running through her hair. She groaned, rolling over and trying to fall back asleep. Her bed was warm, and she was sure that the air outside her comforter would be cold. A warm pair of arms wrapped around her and she smiled in her semi-conscious state.

"Mum." Someone whispered in her ear. Hermione turned, finding herself face to face with a pair of hazel eyes much like her own. Her grin widened.

"Good morning Blake." She said, kissing his forehead. She sat up in her bead, stretching out her arms. "You were crying in your sleep." Blake said weakly, staring down at his lap. "I didn't want to wake you up so decided to come sleep with you." He said quietly, a hint of pride in his voice. He always found great pleasure in taking care of his mother and he was always proud when he could make her smile or stop crying.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart." Hermione said, smiling and slipping off her bed. She grabbed her house coat from the back of her door and headed for the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. "I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast." She said before closing the bathroom door. A moment or two later the shower was turned on.

Blake jumped off his mother's bed and sauntered towards the door. On his way he found the black and white photograph from last night lying on the floor. He bent down, picking up the picture and staring down at the young man.

He didn't know what he thought about this man who was his father. He was handsome, that much was obvious. But, from the little he had been told about his father he wasn't a good man. He wanted to ask more about him, but he didn't want his mother to cry again. He hated to see her cry, especially when it was something he said that caused it. Blake frowned, pocketing the photo and running downstairs to get a start on breakfast for his mother.

&&&&

Breakfast was a quiet affair, there was little said between mother and son besides comments on the weather and the books they were currently reading.

After the dishes were cleared away Blake finally mentioned his father, something he had been itching to do all morning. "Mum, were you married?" he asked. This seemed like a good question to start out with, hopefully it wouldn't cause his mother to burst out in tears.

"No, your father and I were not married." Hermione answered tightly, moving into the kitchen and filling up the sink with soapy hot water.

"Did you love him?"

"I'm not sure." She answered, dropping the dishes into the sink, causing a small amount of water and bubbles to hit her in the face. She let out a groan, grabbing a hand towel to dry herself.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now?" Hermione asked; annoyance was clear in her voice. She rarely got annoyed with Blake, but this subject was less than desirable for her.

"You said we could talk about it today." He said quietly, leaning against the door frame.

"Well I changed my mind." Hermione turned from the sink and started for the stairs, going back up to her bedroom.

Blake let out a small sigh and moved towards the pile of dirty dishes to start on them for her. Obviously, she wanted to be alone.

&&&&

It was almost four in the morning when Hermione felt someone's fingers once again running through her hair. She smiled, turning in her bed to face her son. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark room. Surely she hadn't been having a fitful sleep tonight. Actually, she had just been woken from a rather pleasant dream.

"Admiring you, my dear," was the hissed reply. Hermione gasped. That was not the voice of Blake Granger. That was the voice of Tom Riddle. Hermione threw her sheets in the air and scrambled across the bed, grabbing her wand and pointing it at the pair of shining eyes in the darkness. She moved off the bed, standing opposite him.

"There's no need for that, Hermione." Tom smirked, walking around the bed. He gently plucked the wand from her fingers easily and placed it on the bedside table. He smirked when she didn't resist him.

Hermione knew this had to be a dream. She had been present at Voldemort's death, he was dead and so was Tom Riddle. "What are you doing here? How are you here?" she asked, her voice a harsh whisper. Oh what fun it would be if Blake decided this was a good time to check on his mother.

"Magic." He said, his cold finger tips brushing against Hermione's lips.

A shiver ran down her spine. "Don't touch me, Riddle." She hissed, but she didn't try to move away.

"Nice to see you too, love." He said, raising a brow at her. His emerald eyes flashed and he leaned in closer to her so they were only a breath away. "I thought you would be happy to see me again, but I suppose I was wrong." He said, licking his lips as he gazed at her pink mouth.

"No, I can't say I am." She ground out, meeting his eyes with a fiery glare.

Tom's smirk grew, his fingers wrapping around one of her bushy curls. He pulled on it gently, releasing it and letting it bounce back into place.

"You're dead, Riddle. How are you here?" she asked, fear and confusion in her voice.

"I told you; magic." He answered, leaning in even closer. He wasn't going to give her a satisfying answer just yet; that much was obvious. Hermione shivered again. His breath, his voice, his touch always used to make her shiver.

"Oh, it's been so long since I last saw you." He whispered, hot breath playing against her lips. She unconsciously moved closer to him. "I have to say I've missed you Hermione." He stroked her cheek in a loving manner.

"But, sadly I can't stay any longer. As you said, at the moment I'm not quite alive. However, I promise you I'll be back. That is, if everything goes according to plan and you cooperate."

And with that said he was gone.

&&&&

I really wanted to add another chapter. I know its short and I apologize. Hopefully that was satisfactory.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at the spot where Tom had been. Her lip was trembling. She caught the soft pink flesh with her teeth in an effort to stop herself from crying. She was not going to cry. She was _not_ going to cry.

How had he come back? That was impossible. The horcruxes had been destroyed, Voldemort had been destroyed. It had only been a minute or two, but Tom had been back in the present. If he had come back for a few minutes, Hermione knew he would figure out how to come back permanently. No, she wouldn't let him come back and ruin everything.

She let out a shaky sigh and climbed back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She shut her lids, Tom's face hovering in her mind's eye. She groaned and rolled over. She wasn't going to get any more good sleep tonight.

Months went by and Tom Riddle wasn't mentioned in the Granger household. Hermione pushed him from her mind almost completely and when she thought about that night she was almost convinced it had been a dream. There wasn't a better explanation.

Once a month the Weasley family held a large dinner at their house and that night the event was to be held. Hermione was up in her room, pulling on a simple knee length lilac dress. She put on a pair of dangling crystal ear rings and applied a bit of lip gloss and mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror and quickly decided she needed a necklace. She began to rummage through her messy jewelry box, eventually pulling out a beautiful diamond necklace.

She frowned, the necklace looked familiar but she couldn't remember where it came from. Maybe it was Ginny's, she thought to herself. She almost hoped that it wasn't because it was very pretty and she would love to wear it. She placed it in her purse and grabbed another necklace that matched her ear rings and put it on.

"Blake, are you ready?" she called, grabbing her purse and leaving her room. She stood in Blake's doorway, waiting for her son to make an appearance. "It's uncomfortable." He stated, pulling at his shirt as he closed his wardrobe. "James and Trevor always want to play outside. How am I supposed to play outside in this?" he asked, gesturing to his attire.

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was nothing extra special about his outfit, besides the fact that it didn't have a stain or a rip anywhere. "You've ruined all your other clothes; I want you to wear something nice-ish."

"But I'll just ruin these clothes if I go to the Weasleys' in them." He said, raising a brow and giving her a look that reminded her eerily of his father. Hermione saw the logic in his words. "Your right, wear whatever you want!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'll meet you downstairs."

A few minutes later Blake joined her wearing a pair of blue jeans with worn knees and a short sleeved blue t-shirt that looked alright. Well, at least he didn't wear his favorite shirt with the ketchup stain.

Hermione grabbed a handful of powder from the jar on the mantle and threw it in the fireplace. "In." she ordered. He smiled and stepped into the green flames. "Weasley house." He said clearly. Hermione followed a few seconds later.

Blake wasn't in the Weasleys' living room when Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. She assumed they were outside, where the rest of the children would be. She moved into the kitchen, where loud chattering and laughing could be heard.

"Hermione!" A pair of strong freckled arms wrapped themselves around her tightly. "Hullo Ron." She gasped, barely being able to breath in her friend's tight embrace.

"Ron, don't suffocate the poor girl!" Mrs. Weasley ordered, causing Ron to let go and give her a sheepish smile. Mrs. Weasley eyed Hermione from her place at the counter and frowned. "You look terribly thin, Hermione." She said.

Hermione let herself be hugged and kissed by the rest of the Weasley clan and her other friends. Finally Ginny made her way over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you Hermione." She smiled. Her smile seemed tired and sad; it almost made Hermione want to cry. Ginny hadn't been the same since Harry died.

"Has Blake got his Hogwarts letter yet?" she asked Hermione. Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, just last week." She said. "He'll be fine." Ginny whispered to her, giving her a comforting smile.

Hermione was nervous about Blake going to Hogwarts. What if he was put into Slytherin? It was in his blood. She was sure that it wouldn't take long for Blake to find out about his heritage and Voldemort. It hadn't taken Tom long when he was in school.

"James got his last week too." Ginny said with a small smile. "He can't wait to get to school. I've never seen him so excited."

"Oh yeah, Ginny, before I forget I had to ask you about something." She pulled the necklace from her purse and placed it in her palm for the red head to see. "Is this yours? I found it in my jewelry box. I thought maybe you left it at my house and Blake thought it was mine."

There was a look of horror on Ginny's face that confused Hermione. "Hermione, that is yours." She stated, her voice lowering considerably. "Well at least, it _was_ yours." Hermione stared down at the necklace and slowly she began to remember. "Oh my God." She breathed.

The two girl's eyes met and Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "We got rid of that together." Ginny breathed, she too looking frightened. Hermione shoved the necklace back in her pocket. "We flung that into the lake at Hogwarts, how could it have ended up at your house?" Ginny asked.

"Tom put it there." Hermione said. Now she wasn't so convinced that his visit had been a dream. Ginny didn't bother telling her that was impossible, because she knew all too well about how Voldemort always found a way to come back. He was too scared of death to give up so easily.

"Hermione, what haven't you told me?" she asked, glancing behind her. The rest of the wizards and witches weren't the least bit interested in their conversation. "Let's go outside." She said, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her out into the yard.

She told her about Tom's visit and Ginny looked shocked, confused and scared. "You haven't touched your time turner?" she asked. The red haired witch was biting her nail, staring at the grass beneath her feet. "No, not since… well." Hermione gave her a small smile. "Good idea on your part." Ginny said, trying to brighten the mood up with a smile of her own. It didn't help much.

**Thanks to everbody who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. I realize there are quite a bit of things that haven't been explained, mostly concerning Riddle/Voldemort. But, everything will be revealed eventually. Also, more Tom in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to start writing this story again. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

**&&&**

"Thanks Mum." Blake said as he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth. "I wuv panhakes." he grinned with a full mouth.

"You've been hanging out with the Weasley boys way too much." Hermione said, patting her son on the head before going back to the dishes. "Civilized people wait until they swallow to speak." She reminded him.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you eating, Mum?" he asked her, noticing that she had gone straight to the dishes and hadn't eaten a thing. "I'm not hungry." She replied, forcing a small smile on her lips. Blake frowned, but didn't say a word. "Alright, I'm going to start reading my Charms book." He said, taking his pancakes with him to his bedroom.

Hermione sighed quietly, pulling out the diamond necklace from her pajama pocket. It was gorgeous and it hummed with magic in her palm. She knew it was dark magic, but it didn't make the necklace any less beautiful.

"And to think I could get rid of you that easily." She whispered. The necklace sparkled in the light as if it was amused by her.

She looked down at the necklace, studying its perfectly cut diamonds and amazing craftsman work.

**&&&**

Blake opened up his trunk, fishing inside for his Charms text. He found it, but lying beneath it was a leather bound book he didn't recognize. He pulled it out and sat down at the foot of his bed, looking it over. It had no title, just the initials T.M. He opened it up and dipped his quill in his ink bottle. It was probably from him Mum to write notes in, and he assumed T.M. was the brand or something.

_Blake Thomas Granger_ he wrote at the top of the first page.

He dipped his quill again and went to write the date, but he was amazed to see that the journal was writing back to him. He grinned, what a wonderful charm his mother must have put on it.

_Granger? Is that the last name she gave you?_ The diary wrote back. As soon as Blake read the words they disappeared.

Blake scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. That was a rather off thing to say. No one had given him that last name, it was just… his.

_That's my name_ he wrote back, wondering what else the funny book was going to write.

_Well it's wrong. Your name is Riddle. A child should always take his father's last name._

Blake grinned. Not only was it a charmed book, but it was a smart one too.

_How do you know my father?_

_Your father and I are rather well acquainted._

_Were you my father's book?_

_Yes, I suppose I was_ the book wrote back.

Blake cocked his head to the side. This journal could possibly help him find out things about his father. His mother would never give him answers, but he could get them now.

"Blake, come here for a minute!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

Blake closed the book and buried it in his trunk before running down the stairs to see what his Mum wanted.

**&&&**

King's Cross Station was filled with Hogwarts students and their parents getting ready to board the train. Hermione was currently hugging her son and wrapping a red scarf around his neck. "For good luck." She said when he raised his brows at her. "Red is Gryffindor colors, remember?"

She stared at him a few moments before embracing him again. "I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered, trying to keep herself from crying. "Be good, don't get into trouble and work hard." She said, smiling down at him. "There's James, you should probably get going." She said, wiping her hazel eyes.

"Bye Mum, I'll see you at Christmas." Blake said, smiling and pulling his cart towards James Trevor who were waiting eagerly for him.

Blake crossed the threshold into Platform nine and three quarters with his two best friends. He was a little nervous, but very excited. As they went to board the train his thoughts went to his journal which was hidden safely in his trunk. He had been chatting with the book since he found it. So far, he hadn't learned much of his father. But, he was enjoying the witty conversation he had been having with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was wondering if you guys would rather me have this with more Blake, more Hermione and kind of in between.**

Hermione lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Blake was at Hogwarts right now, probably getting into his bed dreaming innocent, sweet dreams. She wished he had written her before going to bed, telling her what house he had gotten into. It would have made her worry less. But, she didn't blame him. He was probably exhausted.

She rolled over in bed and opened her bedside drawer, pulling out the diamond necklace. It sparkled in the dark room despite the fact that there was no light. She wished she knew how Tom had gotten it to her, how he had come back from the dead that one night a few weeks ago.

She held the necklace against her chest, her eyes closing. The fact that she had the necklace scared her a bit, but something about it calmed her. She was sure it was some charm Tom had put on it and she knew she shouldn't become dependent on it. That would be exactly what he wanted. But, she couldn't help herself. Just like she couldn't help herself all those years ago when she had fallen for him, knowing that he was the future Dark Lord.

Then, his power had excited her. That had been when she was niave enough to think that he really cared for her and that she could change him for the better. She had been a stupid child then and he had manipulated her and used her for his own purposes. She hated him for it now, but she just couldn't put the necklace down. She clasped it around her neck and settled back into bed. Her eyes closed and soon she was sleeping peacefully.

**&&&**

Blake stood at the front of the Great Hall with his head held high. He must have looked awfully out of place with the rest of the first years. They were all fidgeting, whispering and some were frozen in fear. Headmistress McGonagall stood with a black, ratty looking hat in hand.

Blake knew all about this hat. His mother had told him that it would sing a song about each of the houses and then each person would put it on their head and would be sorted into their houses. McGonagall was currently explaining this to the rest of the children as Blake waited patiently.

A tear in the hat widened like a mouth and it burst into song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be. _

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall started into thunderous applause and the Headmistress began to read off the names.

"Abbot, Janice."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ashwinder, Heath"

"Ravenclaw!"

The list went on and on until finally;

"Granger, Blake"

Blake approached the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped on his head. It slid over his face, resting on his shoulders. The inside was pitch black and hid the rest of the hall from his view.

"Interesting." The hat said, humming as it searched through the boy's mind. "You have many traits of a true Gryffindor, and even a few of a Ravenclaw. But, I think you will find the answers you seek in a different house. Besides, I can't deny the blood that runs through your veins…

"Slytherin!"

The hall applauded, but not as much as they would if he had been put in a different house.

He felt numb as he got off the stool and went to join the rest of the Slytherins at the table. He couldn't believe he had been put in that house. It was the only house his mother didn't want him in. He sat down beside a first year girl who had been sorted a few people before him. She was the only other first year so far. It seemed less and less were being sorted into that particular house now that Voldemort was gone.

As Blake picked at his food he glanced around at the other people in his house. He wished his mother hadn't put so much pressure on him to get in Gryffindor. He felt awfully guilty.

**&&&**

**The sorting hat song is from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I tried to make my own, but it was terrible.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke the next morning to the sound of birds chirping merrily beside her window and sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She smiled to herself as she rose, stretching out her torso.

She climbed out of bed and slipped on her fluffy white slippers. She felt cheerful, despite the fact that her son was gone. She was sure he was having a great first day at school.

When she arrived downstairs in the kitchen she found Twigs, Blake's new owl sitting on the counter. She pulled the letter off his foot and gave him an owl treat. She opened the letting, perching herself on a stool.

_Mum,_

_I got to Hogwarts okay. It's great here, it really is. Everything you told me it would be._

_I'm in Gryffindor and I've already made a new friend. I can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_I miss you,_

_Blake._

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She scrawled a quick congratulatory note back and sent it off with Twigs.

She felt very relieved to know that he had gotten into Gryffindor. She felt proud of herself. He was a lot like his father, she admitted that. But, it seemed as if she had taught him to be a good Gryffindor after all.

She tucked the letter away in a drawer and started to make herself some toast.

She had to go to work in the afternoon. She currently had a job at a muggle bookstore. It didn't pay terribly well, but she enjoyed it. She didn't need the money anyways, her parents had given left her a considerable amount of money when they died. In fact, working wasn't completely necessary. But, once Blake started going to school Hermione needed something to keep herself occupied.

**&&&**

Blake sat in the library near the back, piles of books stacked up around him. It was lunch time, but he didn't want to eat his soup with the rest of the school. He hadn't made any friends yet and he preferred the familiarity of the library. His entire house was filled with books floor to ceiling so he felt more at home there.

He had already finished his first assignment; a Charm's essay about how much he knew on the subject.

So, with nothing else to do he pulled out the old diary. He had been keeping it in his book bag, waiting for the right moment to write in it again.

He dipped his quill in the ink and began to write.

Are you still there? He wrote in his messy script.

For a moment Blake didn't know if the book was going to answer. Then, black ink began to scrawl across the page.

Of course I'm still here. Where else would I go.

Blake smiled, a feeling of relief washing over him.

What can you tell me about my father? Blake wrote, getting right to the point.

Everything you wish to know.

Blake frowned. He figured he would have to ask direct questions. The questions he had asked his mother over and over again, but this time maybe he would get some details.

How did he die?

Murdered. He died during the war involving Harry Potter.

What side was he on?

He was on his own side.

Blake's frown deepened. What did that mean? He was about to ask the diary when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He packed up his things, including the diary and headed out of the library and to his first class.

**&&&**

Hermione was sitting on her couch, watching her favorite sitcom on the television.

She had a cup of tea in hand and she was wearing a pair of comfy pajama pants. She was winding down after a long day at work.

She was in the middle of a commercial break when she heard a noise from the kitchen beside her.

"Gin, is that you?" she called out, wondering if her friend had decided to drop in. However, she doubted it. It wasn't like Ginny to drop in unannounced.

She set her tea on the coffee table and slowly moved into the kitchen, her wand drawn.

"Ginny?" she asked again, spotting a figure hunched over at the table. They were engulfed in shadows, making it impossible for her to tell who it was.

"Who is that?" she asked, her voice coming out shakier than she wanted it to.

The figure's shoulder began to shake and Hermione took a few more steps forward.

Suddenly, a strangled sob came from the figure.

"Hermione, he's back! I saw him." It sobbed.

Ginny lifted her head, her green eyes glowing eerily in the dark.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" she asked, feeling relieved that it was just her friend. But, she was worried about what had happened that had caused her to show up crying.

She crouched down beside the red-head, patting her shoulder. "What's wrong Ginny?" she asked

Ginny melted into her touch, wrapping her arms around Hermione. They were both on the ground now, Hermione trying to comfort her sobbing friend.

"He was in my room, Hermione! You weren't dreaming because I saw him too! Oh, Hermione. I knew when Harry killed him it was too good to be true." She sobbed, clinging onto Hermione's shirt.

**&&&**

**I wanted to get this up sooner, but fanfiction wasn't letting me. **

**Right now, I'm quite busy with other things going on in my life. But, when things start slowing down hopefully my chapters will start getting longer and I will be more consistent with my posts. Please me patient! **

**Thank you to all that reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to make this chapter longer. It's still not too long, but I believe I've made an improvement. I hope you like it!**

**&&&**

Hermione sat with Ginny in her living room. Both women were holding cups of steaming tea. Ginny's eyes matched her hair from all the tears she had cried in the last hour.

"I'm so scared Hermione." Ginny whispered, speaking for the first time since she had started sipping her calming-draught-laced tea.

Hermione nodded, staring down at the rug beneath her feet.

"It wasn't even Voldemort, Hermione. It was Tom Riddle, the man who has been haunting my dreams since I was eleven."

Hermione looked up at her, setting her tea down on the coffee table. "You're welcome to stay the night, Gin. But, I'm going to bed now." She said, getting up from the couch and heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Ginny was a bit surprised by Hermione's odd behavior. But, she couldn't blame her.

As Hermione lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling she could hear his voice whispering in her ear. The window was open and it was making her shiver, but she didn't get up to close it.

"Go away Tom. You're dead now, go away." She whispered aloud, covering her face with a pillow.

**&&&**

Early the next morning Hermione heard a knock on her door. She was instantly awake and sitting up in bed, having not been sleeping well anyways.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked. When Hermione didn't answer Ginny slowly opened the door, giving her a tight smile.

"Hermione, Hogwarts sent an owl." She said, handing a sealed envelope to her friend. "I didn't open it."

She snatched the envelope from Ginny, ripping it open.

Her eyes scanned the letter once, two times and then a third time before she spoke.

"Blake's missing." She said; her eyes wide as she stared at the red head before her.

Ginny felt her heart pounding faster in her chest. "What?" she asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"He's missing and they can't find him anywhere. They searched all night, he's gone!" she exclaimed. "I've got to go there."

Hermione grabbed her cloak from the back of her closet and pulled it over her night gown.

She grabbed her purse and slipped on a pair of shoes. "Are you coming?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded hastily and together the two women apparated with two 'pops'.

The Hogwarts gates opened slowly, creaking as they went. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. She grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her through once the opening was big enough for them to slide through.

"C'mon." she urged the red head, running towards the castle entrance at an alarming speed.

When they arrived at the entrance the doors were already open. McGonagall stood waiting for them, her expression grave.

"Have you found my son?" Hermione asked, breathless from her sprint across the grounds.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger." The Headmistress replied. "I didn't mention this in my letter. But, he disappeared with a muggle-born named Patricia. At first, we thought they might have snuck off in the middle of the night and gotten lost, but I'm afraid I don't believe that's the case."

"Come in, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." She said. Once they had entered the Entrance Hall the older woman flicked her wand and the doors began to close.

"We have ghosts, teachers, students and portraits searching the castle for your son, Miss Granger." She said, leading the two women up to her office.

The gargoyles let them up and the three women climbed the spiral staircase.

"Is it possible that he left the grounds?" Hermione asked, following the witch up to the office.

"The wards are very strong. Nobody can get in or out of this castle without my knowledge."

"Then where is he?" Ginny asked, speaking for the first time since they had entered the castle.

"I am in possession of the Marauder's Map. I have looked it over several times and I haven't been able to spot neither Mr.Granger nor Ms. Fair. The only thing I could possibly think of, is that they are in a place in this castle that James Potter and Sirius Blake did not know existed, or at least didn't know where it existed."

"What are you implying, Minerva?" Hermione asked; her voice shaky. She knew exactly what the Headmistress was implying.

"How much does Blake know about his past, Hermione?" McGonagall asked, dropping the formalities.

"Not much." Hermione confessed quietly. "We wouldn't go looking for it. He doesn't know."

The older woman nodded. "That's what I was afraid of."

**&&&**

Blake sat on his bed, the diary open in his lap.

_The sorting hat said something about Slytherin having something to do with my blood. Was my father in Slytherin?_ Blake wrote across the page.

_Yes,_ the diary replied.

_What was he like?_

The diary didn't answer for a few moments and Blake wondered if it wasn't going to answer. Finally, ink appeared on the page.

_I can show you._

The page turned on its' own and Blake was surprised to see lines being sketched onto the diary's blank pages.

Slowly, the lines began to take shape and he realized that a map was being drawn for him.

He started to recognize the Entrance Hall, the Great Hall and his dormitories on the map. After he had looked at the map for a few minutes the diary began to draw a line moving through the hallways.

The line started at the Slytherin dormitories and ended in a room marked 'Girl's Lavatory.'

Blake scrunched up his face in confusion. Why did the diary want him to go to the girl's lavatory. He hesitated a moment before his curiousity got the better of him and he decided to go see what it was he was supposed to find there.

He opened his curtain and was relieved to find his dorm mates sleeping peacefully in their beds. With the diary open in his hand and headed out of his dormitory and into the cold dungeons.

The stone floor was very cold on his bare feet as he followed the map. He kept to the shadows, not wanting to get caught before he got to the washrooms.

Finally, he found himself facing a door, marked 'Girl's Lavatory'. There was another sign on the door, this one saying 'out of order'.

He opened the door, wincing as it creaked open. He closed the diary and stepped into the dark bathroom.

"Hello?" he called out, his voice echoing in the room. There was a sharp gasp from one of the toilet stalls and Blake turned to stare at the closed cubicle door.

But, he quickly forgot about the gasp when he heard a soft hiss fill the air. _"Open."_ It said.

He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes wide. "Who's there?" he asked. His eyes snapped to the sinks as they began to move apart from each other with a loud, grating noise.

He stepped forward, moving past the sinks gazing into the black, seemingly endless hole the sinks had been covering earlier.

"Am I supposed to go down there?" he asked aloud, sounding doubtful. He liked adventure, but this was all a little too weird for him.

He leaned farther over the hole, trying to see if there was anything in it. He didn't see anything, not even a bottom.

As he tried to see through the darkness a set of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the dark depths of the pit.

**&&&**

**Please review. It makes me write faster and encourages me. I also like hearing people's ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! There's quite a bit of Tom in here so tell me what you think of him.**

**I think that fanfiction might be having a problem getting their alerts out on time. I've been getting mine very late and some of you said things about that in your reviews. Hopefully you get this one right away so you can tell me what you think!**

**&&&**

Hermione ran as fast as she could down the dark corridors. She skidded around corners and nearly knocked over a suit of armor as she headed to the second floor girl's washroom.

McGonagall and Ginny were following somewhere behind, but they couldn't move as fast as the bushy haired witch. Her child was in danger and that was the only thought going through her head.

When she arrived at the bathroom she threw the door open and ran in, slipping on a puddle of water. She caught herself on the edge of a sink. She took a moment to catch her breath and get in thoughts in order. It was then that she realized that the sink she was holding onto was connected to all the other sinks. She straightened up, her brown eyes widening slightly.

The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was closed. She knew that meant either her son wasn't here at all, or he was already inside the chamber and she had no way of getting to him.

Hermione stiffened when she heard the slap of shoes on water and then a click as the door locked.

"Hello Hermione," said the familiar voice that so often haunted her dreams. She felt sick to her stomach as she slowly turned around to face him.

It was the first time in many years that Hermione saw his face in the light. He looked exactly the same as he had when she had seen him alive. She knew that wasn't a good thing, because he wasn't supposed to be alive.

"Where's my son, Riddle?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Tom's pale lips slowly twisted into a smirk. "Don't you mean our son, my dear Hermione?" he asked, raising his brows at her.

Hermione gripped her wand in her pocket, knowing it was a stupid move to try and curse him.

"Where's Blake?" she asked again.

"In the Chamber, with the dead mudblood." Tom said, waving his hand towards the sinks with an uninterested nod. "He's perfectly safe down there."

"Dead? You killed her?" Hermione had completely forgotten about the girl that Blake had disappeared with. She was too preoccupied with the fact that her son was missing.

"Of course I killed her. I needed her life force so I could come back to you."

He took a step towards her and Hermione instinctively took a step back. She found herself backed up against the sinks and he didn't stop coming towards her.

She felt her heart start to race as she watched him come closer.

"Before the final battle I fixed my diary and put another piece of my soul inside. I knew Potter wouldn't think of the diary again because he had already destroyed it. It's a very magical item and it found Blake all on its own.

I knew right away that I had to come back to you. You were raising our son on your own. I wasn't going to let Blake grow up without a father like I did."

Tom was so close now that Hermione could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"You're disgusting." She spat, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him.

He stumbled back slightly simply because he hadn't expected it.

"You just killed an innocent girl down there and you're talking as if you care about Blake? I'm not as stupid as I used to be. I'm not going to play your little mind games. You just want to come back to power." She shouted at him, her eyes were alight with fury.

"I'm not helping you, Riddle and neither is my son."

Tom looked amused as she shouted at him. He smirked at her, caressing her cheek with his finger tips.

She shivered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Why can't you just die?" she asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

She felt warm lips on her forehead and cold fingers running through her curls. She heard Tom chuckle and then his warmth was gone. She opened her eyes and saw him crouching beside the sink, staring down at the tiny snake engraved near the tap.

_Open_ he hissed his parseltongue. Hermione shivered when she heard him speak the snake language. It always unnerved her.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

He backed away from the sinks as the spread apart, revealing the passage to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Going to see my son." He replied.

**&&&**

Blake let out a cry of surprised and horror as he fell down the black tunnel. He waited for the hard collision with the ground, but surprisingly it never came.

The feeling of falling stopped and he felt his toes just skim the ground. He opened his eyes and softly landed on the stone. He frowned, confused but grateful for the odd landing.

It was dark and he couldn't see anything so he took out his wand. "Lumos." He whispered. He had taught himself the spell over the summer and he was happy to find that it worked.

The tunnel was illuminated and Blake looked around at the stone walls. He looked back up the hole in which he had fallen, wondering who had pushed him down here and if they were going to follow. He was scared, but the tunnel ahead of him looked like the only way out so he decided to walk.

It was freezing so he pulled his cloak tighter around his body. His teeth began to chatter and he silently wished they wouldn't. He didn't know what was down here and if it was bad he didn't want it to hear him.

He made his way through the tunnel, getting more and more anxious as he went. He wondered where he and where he would end up if he continued to walk.

Finally, after what seemed like hours he found himself standing just outside a large chamber. At the end of the chamber was a large stone statue of a man's face with a long beard. All around were carvings of snakes, all moving and intertwining between each other. He walked further into the chamber and noticed there was something lying on the ground near the end.

He frowned, wondering if he should investigate. Curiosity won over and he approached the object.

As he got closer he thought it was a cloak, and then he realized that it was a person. He quickened his pace.

It wasn't until he was standing over the person that he saw who it was. He gasped and took a few steps away in horror. It was a girl, a Gryffindor first year whom he recognized from the sorting. He knelt beside her and checked her pulse. She was definitely dead.

He stood quickly and stared for a long time at the cold, pale face.

He had to shut his eyes when he realized what he was looking at. He collapsed on the cold stone ground a few feet away from her and began to shake with silent sobs.

**&&&**

Hermione watched silently as Tom Riddle levitated himself down into the hole. She knew she had to follow him, but her feet wouldn't move.

The fact that the Dark Lord had risen once again was finally starting to sink in. She pushed those thoughts away. She would worry about that later. Right now, she needed to get to her son.

Silently, she cast a levitating charm on herself and stepped over the edge of the pit and easily floated down the shaft.

When she landed Tom was waiting for her. She scowled at him before walking past the wizard and down the tunnel.

"Blake!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the tunnel walls.

Tom followed her silently. He was going to see his son for the first time and despite the fact that he was a cold-hearted killed the thought was still a little unnerving. He didn't know what to expect.

Hermione's pace quickened into a run when she didn't receive a response. She continued to yell for her son until she found the main chamber. She stopped, bracing herself on a stone pillar as she stared wide eyed at her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the chamber and landed on the two figures lying on the floor.

"Oh, Merlin." She gasped, running down the chamber and kneeling beside Blake. He was still crying and Hermione was relieved to find that he was physically alright. He clung to her shirt as she smoothed out his hair, comforting him as she sobbed.

She was so glad to have him safe in her arms she almost forgot about Tom.

She jumped when she heard him speak and realized he was standing right behind her. "Hermione." He said quietly, not even loud enough for Blake to hear.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes narrowed into angry slits that silently told him to 'shut the hell up'.

He obeyed, waiting silently as he watched her comfort Blake and dry his tears. Tom leaned against a pillar, twirling his wand between his fingers in a bored fashion. But, really he was watching the pair very closely.

He didn't know what he thought about his son yet. He hadn't had a very good look at his face, but he was a little disappointed at how he was handling himself. Tom wouldn't allow such weak behavior from him in the future.

Once Blake had stopped crying Hermione gently pulled him to his feet. She kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Blake, I want you to meet someone." She said quietly, turning him around to face Tom.

"This is Tom Riddle, your father."

**&&&**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blake stared at the young man before him for what seemed to be an eternity.

He finally turned away from him and looked up at his mother with wide eyes. "Mum, can we leave now?" he asked quietly. "I don't like it down here."

Hermione hesitated, looking from her son to the future Dark Lord watching them calmly from a few feet away.

Their eyes locked and she knew right away that Blake would not be going back to his dormitory and Hermione wasn't going back home.

"The Malfoy residence is suitable accommodation until we can find a more suitable house." He replied, his tone remaining dry.

Blake tugged forcefully on his mother's sleeve. She looked down at him and nearly flinched when she saw the cold look in her son's dark eyes. "I'm not going with him." He whispered, trying to keep his voice low enough so Tom didn't hear. But, Hermione knew he had.

"Blake." She said, running her fingers through his short black hair. "We have to, for now. You'll be able to come back here soon." She said, trying to sound convincing.

Blake stared at her, clearly showing his displeasure at this idea from the look on his face. Hermione ignored him. She straightened up and looked at Tom with her head held high.

"I'll apparate us." He said; his tone clipped.

He approached them and wrapped his arms tightly around both Hermione and Blake. The latter sandwiched between them; much to the boy's distaste.

"I really don't think this is very safe. Can we not-" Hermione was cut off as they apparated with a distinctive 'pop'.

**&&&**

The party landed in the Malfoy's entrance hall. Blake stumbled and Hermione just barely caught him in her arms. She kept him there, despite his silent struggles.

"Miss Parkinson." Tom sneered, noticing the young woman standing wide eyed on the other side of the room.

She was holding a letter in her hands, which she dropped as she fell to her knees. "My Lord." She murmured, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

Tom smirked. He was glad to find that his servant had recognized him, even in his state. "I had hoped young Mr. Malfoy would have married someone a little more apt." he said, as if speaking to himself.

Pansy didn't answer. If the comment hurt her, she didn't show it. "Get off the floor. I don't like to wait in the middle of the hall." He snapped.

She stood up, shaking like a leaf. If Hermione didn't know the girl she would feel very sorry for her.

When the two witches' eyes met Pansy's eyes widened even further. She had been shocked to find her former Lord in her entrance hall. But, he had a Gryffindor mudblood with him, and a child.

Despite her nervousness she led the trio to a sun filled parlor to the left. It was expensively furnished and beautifully decorated and Hermione felt uncomfortable taking the offered seat.

"Go fetch your husband, or better yet Lucius." Tom ordered. Pansy nodded fervently and quickly left the room.

Once the door shut behind her Tom let out a small chuckle. Hermione eyed him warily, holding Blake to her tightly.

The poor boy was terrified. He was doing his best to stay composed, but Hermione could tell that he was scared. He had been told a lot about the Malfoys and how he was to avoid them at all costs. And now, he was in their home with a strange man who was supposed to be his father.

They waited in silence for a long while. Tom lounged casually on the small sofa they were sharing while he watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione could feel him staring and it made her very uncomfortable. She almost wished he would speak, they could she could have some idea of what was going through his head.

She didn't know what he planned on doing with them. Surely they couldn't stay here at Malfoy Manor. She was a muggle born and Blake was supposed to be in school.

Hermione wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. She thought she had gotten rid of Tom when he had died years ago, just after Blake was born.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, revealing two blond wizards with pale skin and pointed features. The both bowed to the Dark Lord.

Both were doing their best to look composed and proper, but Hermione could easily tell they were shaken by the news that their Lord had returned from the dead… yet again.

They, just like everyone else in the Wizarding World had thought that he was dead for good this time. Now, he was casually sitting in their parlor.

"My Lord, I must say that your presence here is a… surprise." Lucius said, bowing his head once again to his Lord.

"I'm afraid I didn't know where else to go." Tom replied, brushing off an invisible piece of dust from his robes. "Under the circumstances, I don't currently have any property in my name. But, you've always been a wonderful host in the past."

Lucius took a moment to respond. His brain was working quickly to try and wrap around the situation at hand. This wasn't the temperamental and blood thirsty man he had served for so long. No, this was the manipulative and cunning Tom Riddle. He would have to tread carefully.

"May I ask, My Lord, how you have arrived here? We all believed you dead."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "You doubted my immortality Lucius? I expected better of you." He said. "But, no matter I admit that it looked that way. I will tell you all about it." He said. The elder Malfoy visibly relaxed at these words.

"But first, Miss Granger and her son need to be taken upstairs to a room." Tom said.

Lucius' cold eyed settled on Hermione and his lip curled in displeasure. Obviously, he wasn't impressed that a mudblood and her offspring were dirtying his furniture.

But, she was with his Lord so he could say nothing. "Draco, take Miss Granger and her son up to one of the guest rooms." Lucius ordered his son. He said Hermione's name as if it had a particularly foul taste to it.

Draco rose without a word and left the room. Hermione hesitated before following after him, Blake's hand held tightly in hers. She followed Draco up a flight of stairs and down a dark corridor.

He opened a door to the right; still no words left his mouth. It wasn't until Blake had disappeared inside the room did he speak. "Don't leave the room, mudblood. I can't be responsible for what happens to you if you do." He hissed before closing the door behind her. She heard the door lock behind her and it took everything in her not to break down into tears.

The room was beautiful, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to see anything but four walls keeping her inside.

She looked down at her son and he brought a hand up, rubbing her arm consoling. "It'll be alright Mum." He said, embracing her with his small arms.

She melted into his embrace, appreciating her son more than ever. He had no idea what was happening, yet he wasn't grilling her for answers. He knew he would get them in time.

**&&&**

Hermione sat on the large, four poster bed as she stroked Blake's hair. He lay beside her, stretched out over the comforter. His eyes were shut and his breathing even. He had been asleep for a half hour and Hermione was envious that he was dreaming peacefully while she was stuck thinking about their current situation.

She looked up from her sleeping son as the door opened. The room was dark, so it took her a moment to recognize the tall man walking purposefully towards her.

He sat down on the bed in front of her, his face expressionless. "Hermione," he began. "We will be staying here for a few days. You and Blake are not to leave this room. I don't trust the Malfoys not to harm you." He said.

"My room is connected to yours through that door." He said, pointing to an open door she hadn't noticed before. He stood to leave, but Hermione caught his wrist before he could get anywhere.

"Tom." She said, her brow furrowed in confusion. "That's it? You're just going to tell me to stay here? No explanation, no nothing?" she asked, trying to keep her temper in check.

He glanced down at her hand which was still tightly clasped around his wrist. He slid his hand away from her.

"I'm with you Hermione, what more do you want?" he asked, his lips curving into a small smirk.

"Do you want me to stay the night with you, is that what you are saying?" he asked, his smirk growing as he watched the horrified expression on her face.

He reached out with cold fingers to caress her cheek. She didn't turn away. "No, I just want more of an explanation." She replied bitingly.

"You know me better than to expect one." He said, lifting her chin with his finger tips. "I like to keep you guessing."

His eyes locked with hers and they stared at each other for a long moment. Hermione glared at him while he simply looked amused.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember you, love." He said before turning on his heel and disappearing into the other room.

**&&&**

**I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the big wait. I hope everybody like this chapter. It's not very long and I apologize. Next one will be longer.**

**&&&**

As Tom entered Hermione and Blake's quarters he surveyed the room.

The light was on in the bathroom and he could hear muffled singing from behind the door. He smirked. She couldn't be that upset if she was still singing in the shower.

His eyes moved away from the bathroom door and found his son sprawled out on the bed. His hair was a mess, sticking up every which way. It bothered Tom a bit, it reminded him too much of Potter.

He tossed the thought aside and approached the sleeping boy. He looked almost exactly like him. His skin had the same pale quality and he was thin with high cheek bones. The only thing that was different between the boy and Tom when he was eleven was the curl in the boy's hair.

Tom sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't feel a sense of pride looking at the boy, just possessiveness. He could feel the raw magic the boy possessed and it excited him. He could do much with him.

He had never wanted an heir, never needed one. That is, until he realized he wasn't as immortal as he had originally thought. Now, he was almost grateful that he already had one. The boy was emotionally weak, but Tom could train him. He saw potential.

That was how Blake woke. He opened his eyes and found a pair almost identical to his own staring back.

He let out a tiny scream and scrambled to the far side of the bed just as Hermione emerged from the bathroom. She was fully dressed and her hair was already curling at the ends.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked Tom. She beckoned Blake over to her and her son hurried into her arms. She hadn't heard him come in and it unnerved her a bit. She didn't want him near her son.

"I came to see if you were up." Tom said, standing and straightening out his robes. "Breakfast is being served downstairs."

"That's lovely, but I think it would be better if we took breakfast up here. 'We' being Blake and I." she added after a moment.

"No, you, Blake and I will be eating breakfast downstairs. The Malfoys have already eaten." He said firmly.

Hermione, relieved that the Malfoys wouldn't be joining them decided to let it go. "Okay." She said. She knew that with Tom it was smart to pick and choose your battles.

After Blake dressed, the three made their way down to breakfast. When they arrived in the elegant dining room the chairs pulled themselves out and they sat down. Tom sat at the head of the table, Hermione beside him and Blake next to her.

If someone didn't look too close they looked like a happy family having a peaceful breakfast. But, if you looked closer Hermione was glaring over her water goblet at Tom, her eyes narrowed. And Blake was determinedly staring at his breakfast, not wanting to look at either his mother or the man sitting at the head of the table.

"How is your breakfast, dear?" Tom asked after they were halfway through their silent breakfast.

"Don't call me that." Hermione bit back, her lips set in a thin, determined line.

"I shall call you whatever I wish, dear." He replied, raising his brows.

They were quiet before for a few moments more before the sound of a fork clattering to the floor broke the silence.

Hermione stood from the table, her chair skidding backward during her action. "How can you just sit here and pretend this is normal?" she yelled, clearly outraged as she glared at Tom. For the moment she didn't care if he son saw her yell.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking innocently up at her.

"Don't do this to me, Tom!" she screamed, slamming her hands down on the table. "You're just trying to make me angrier by acting like a complete…" she trailed off, not being able to say what she wanted to in front of Blake.

"Guilty as charged." Tom said, his lips turning up just a tiny bit in amusement.

"Blake, please wait outside the door." Hermione said, turning to her son for a moment. He nodded and hurriedly left the room, wanting nothing more than to leave the room.

Once the door was closed behind him Hermione turned on Tom again. "You've come back from the dead, Tom!" she yelled. "You've been dead for nearly twelve years and now you're back. You've given me no explanation and you've taken my son and me captive."

By now Hermione had her wand out and it was pointed directly at Tom's forehead. Her cheeks were red and her eyes dangerous. "I swear if you don't tell me what's going on I'll hex you right out of your skin." She growled.

He smirked at her and stood calmly, tucking his napkin under his plate and brushing invisible crumbs off his robes. "Really and how do you think you're going to go about that?" he asked. He pulled his wand from his robe pocket and twirled it between his fingers.

"Expelliarmus." She said, her voice strong as she pointed her wand at him.

He flicked his wand in a lazy movement and the spell was diverted from him. He flicked his wand again, this time a bit more forcefully and she was standing in front of him, completely immobilized.

"Silly girl." He taunted, caressing her cheek mockingly. "You would think that after all those years you would have learnt that force is not a way you can get information from me." He said.

He pressed his chest against hers and smirked down at her. "You must use your natural charms, Hermione. The ones that you used to seduce me in the first place." He hissed and a shiver ran up her spine, despite the spell.

He flicked his wand again and she was free. "I didn't seduce you." She growled.

"Maybe not consciously, but you did indeed, my little Hermione." He hissed. He brought a hand to her cheek and she slapped it away.

"Did you miss me Hermione?" he asked.

"You left me when I needed you most." She said, tears springing to her eyes. "You left our son fatherless like you promised you would never do." She sobbed.

"So you did miss me." He said, his smirk turning into a heartfelt smile.

"Desperately." She replied. He pulled her to his chest and held her as she cried. "I loved you so much." She murmured into his chest.

After the tears had subsided somewhat he tilted her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

**&&&**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione's eyes grew wide in surprised as she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. They felt like fire. Slowly, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She clung onto his robes with her hands, crumpling them slightly.

When she pulled away for breath she felt light headed and her cheeks were flushed. "I think I should go talk to Blake. I probably scared him a bit." She said, staring down at her feet.

"I'll see you later?" she asked, still not meeting his eyes. "I have a meeting before lunch, I'll come see you in your room when I'm finished." He replied, a smirk gracing his lips as he watched her nervously fidget with the sleeve of her robes.

Hermione nodded and hurriedly left the dining room. Outside Blake was seated on the floor beside the door. His eyes were shining with tears as he stared imploringly up at his mother. "I heard you crying." He whispered. His own voice was a little hoarse from crying too.

She gave him a weak smile and held out her hand, pulling him to his feet. "Don't worry about it." She said. Hermione wrapped an arm around his shoulders and bent down to kiss his hair.

"This has got to be hard for you." She said as they made their way back up to the guest bedroom. "I haven't been explaining anything to you, and I'm sorry. But, I'm not all that sure what's going on myself." She sighed.

"It's okay Mum." Blake said, giving her an assuring smile. "I trust you."

She smiled and hugged him closer. "That means the world to me." She replied. Hermione opened the door to the guest room and let him inside before locking it behind her.

Blake sat down on the edge of the bed and Hermione pulled up a chair so they sat face to face. He wouldn't complain about being in the dark, but she knew she had some explaining to do.

"Do you remember the time turner I told you about?" she asked.

Blake nodded eagerly, knowing he was finally going to get some answers about his family's past.

"Well, if it wasn't for that time turner you wouldn't be here." She started. "I used it to get to all my classes when I was in my third year at Hogwarts. After that I only used it once and a while. I would use it to get extra studying in before exams and once and a while use it to get some more sleep. But, one night I made a big mistake. I was turning it backward so I finish my Potions' essay and it slipped from my fingers. It kept spinning backward. When I finally realized what was going on I had already moved a long way back in time. I was fifty years in the past."

There must have been some other force working that night, I had never make a mistake with my time turner before. When I landed in the past my time turner shattered. First thing I did when I realized where I was, was go to Professor Dumbledore. He was the Transfiguration teacher in that time. He suggested that I take classes until he could find a new time turner for me.

So, I started my schooling where I had left off. I was in Gryffindor again, just like you and-"

Blake cut her off, staring down at his shoes. "I didn't get into Gryffindor Mum." He said sheepishly. "I lied so you wouldn't be upset. I got into Slytherin."

Hermione frowned, but she didn't look angry. "Well, it was to be expected." She said with a small sigh.

"Anyways, let me tell the story." She said sternly. "I was doing well in school and I even made a few friends. I had only been in the past a week when I met your father. He was head boy, extremely handsome and charming. We were made partners for a potions assignment and right away we started bickering. But, soon enough we became friends… and then lovers.

We were very secretive about our relationship, him being a Slytherin and I a Gryffindor. We fell in love and I started to forget that I had to go back to my time. When Dumbledore informed me that he had a new time turner for me and I could return, I was devastated.

But, I went home. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to. Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time. And, I knew something bad was going to happen to me if I stayed any longer. I arrived back home and everything was as it was when I left.

I went to Professor Lupin, you remember him don't you? Yes, I thought so. I didn't want to both Harry and Ron with what had happened and he was my most trusted friend after them. He was the one to deliver the bad news. Your father, Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort."

Blake gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Mum!" he exclaimed. "You told me he was bad, but…" he stared at her, wide eyed. "Why are we still here? We need to leave Mum."

He had heard many tales about Voldemort and Hermione could see that he was frightened. She took his hands and looked into his eyes. "It's okay." She said seriously. "He will not harm us. You are his son. Not even the most evil wizard in the world could hurt his son." She said.

He seemed content at the moment and nodded. "What happened next?" he asked.

Hermione smiled weakly and continued with her story. "I was so upset when I found out who he was. I didn't know if my feelings were real anymore. I wondered if he had just manipulated me. I started to get sick and I just thought it was because I was grieving. But, Madame Pomfrey checked me out and I found out I was pregnant with you.

At first, I wanted to keep it a secret from Tom. I didn't think he would want me to have his child. He wasn't the same man that I had fallen in love with. Weeks into my pregnancy I finally decided that I had to go to him.

I ran away from the Order and Hogwarts and went to look for him. He found me before I found him. He took me away to his fortress and I was treated like a princess. I had never been so happy in my life. But, we both knew I couldn't stay there.

So, he sent me back to the Order with a promise. He promised that he would finish the war and come back for us. He promised he would never leave his child fatherless like he had been.

The war dragged on for what seemed like eternity. Finally, when the final battle came you were almost two. I was a mess. I wanted Tom to win so we could go live with him. But, I didn't want my best friends to get hurt.

In the end, Harry and Tom were killed. I was heartbroken. My best friend were dead and so was the only man I had ever loved." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "I was so angry for so long. So hurt that they would all leave me."

Blake wrapped his arms around his mother and held her. "You've never talked to anybody about this, have you?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and slowly pulled away from her son.

"I didn't want to burden you or anyone else with it." She replied.

Blake gave her a small smile. "I don't mind." He said with a smile. "Mum, do you still love him?" he asked her.

Hermione paused, thinking over the question. "I don't think I could ever stop loving him."

**&&&**

**Hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me very happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long. I hope you like the chapter!**

**&&& **

Hermione was sitting on the bed, a book open in her lap when she heard a soft knock on the door. She glanced over at Blake, who only looked up from his own book for a second.

She slid off the bed and hurried over to the door. She opened it and was surprised to find someone other that Tom standing there. Hermione gaped like a fish out of water at Pansy Parkinson, who was looking at her almost nervously.

"Granger." She said, sticking out her hand. Hermione eyed her hand warily before taking it, shaking it gently. "Parkinson, or is it Malfoy now?" She greeted the other girl with a nod. "Can I ask what you're doing… here?" Hermione asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. This is my house after all." Pansy said with a sneer. He sneer slowly left her lips. "The Dark Lord wanted me to inform you that is meeting will be longer than he expected. He thought you and your son might like a tour of the library."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that would be nice." She said, looking back at her son. "Blake, would you like to see the Malfoy's library?" she called over her shoulder.

Blake looked a little annoyed that he had been interrupted, but he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Mum. Just a minute." He marked his place in his book and joined her at the door where Pansy was waiting.

She eyed Blake for a moment before gesturing for mother and son to follow her. She led the way to a set of double doors leading into the library conveniently placed just down the hallway.

Once inside both Hermione and Blake let out tiny gasps. The library was about the size of Hogwart's with floor to ceiling shelves packed with books. The room seemed to hum with magic, making Hermione shiver even in the warm room.

"Feel free to look around." Pansy said, stepping out of the way so Hermione and Blake could look. "Stay close Blake." Hermione said, as if scared he would get lost. And, by the looks of it he very well could.

Hermione walked straight ahead, her shoes clicking on the hardwood as she walked. It took her a few moments to realize that another pair of shoes were clicking after her. "Were you sent to watch me, Parkinson?" Hermione asked, startling the other witch slightly. She didn't bother calling the woman 'Malfoy'. She didn't look anything like the aristocratic snobs she knew the Malfoys to be.

"No I, well, yes I suppose I was." She said. "How old is your son, Granger?" she asked, attempting small talk, although it was very obvious she didn't care for a conversation.

"Eleven, this is his first year at Hogwarts." Hermione answered, pulling an untitled book from the shelf and opening it.

"Then why is he here?" Pansy asked. Hermione glared at her. "That's none of your business, Parkinson." She snapped.

Pansy scowled, but she didn't push it. "My son is going to Hogwarts next year. He's already playing Quidditch, he's a remarkable flyer." She bragged. "Has your son started yet."

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't like heights." She answered, going back to the book in her hands.

The other witch nodded and turned, walking back down the aisle toward the double doors.

Hermione and Blake browsed through the library for little over an hour, Pansy sipping tea and reading a copy of Witch Weekly as she waited. Hermione was looking through a particularly interesting Dark Arts book when the double doors flew open, hitting the wall behind them. She looked up, but she couldn't see who had come in from where she stood.

"Hermione, Blake, let's go." Tom called from the front of the library. Hermione scowled and walked towards the sound of his voice, her book still in her arms. Blake sat in a chair near Pansy, waiting for his mother to tell him whether or not to listen to him.

"Actually Tom, I was quite enjoying this book." She said, challenging him with her eyes.

Pansy gasped at the sheer disrespect Hermione showed towards her Lord. His eyes flashed crimson, but he kept his composure.

"Bring the book with you then, Hermione. Let's go." He said, and Hermione reluctantly nodded. "Fine." She said, pressing her lips together in a thin line.

"Come on, Blake." She said. Blake jumped up from his chair and followed his mother and father out of the library and back to the guestroom.

Blake went inside to continue reading, but Tom caught Hermione's arm before she could follow. He turned her around, caressing her cheek with his cold fingers.

She didn't move away, but she didn't look very pleased with him either. "Tom," she started, but he pressed his lips to hers before she could continue.

Hermione pushed his lips away. "Tom don't." she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Why am I here?" she asked, looking up at him imploringly.

"Why do you think?" he snapped, not happy about being pushed away. "I made a promise to you Hermione, did I not?"

Hermione scowled. "Yes, you did. And then you killed my best friend." She said, tears springing to her eyes.

"You didn't seem to care this morning. Why the sudden change of heart?" he sneered.

"I was upset this morning." She replied.

Tom folded his arms over his chest. "I saved the blood traitor. You knew I had to kill Potter if I was to come back to you, and you didn't complain once. When I left you with the Order that night you knew that if I was to fulfill my promise I would have to kill Potter. That was the only way to win the war. You chose me over him a long time ago."

Hermione glared at him. "Maybe now I regret it." She said, turning and opening the door to the guestroom. She slammed the door shut in his face, feeling confused and angry with herself as she furiously brushed away tears.

**&&&**

**Please Review!**


End file.
